Well of Wonders
|visitors = Alice *Amara † *Cyrus *Jafar *Rafi *Taj *White Rabbit |firstappearance = Dirty Little Secrets |latestappearance = And They Lived... }} The Well of Wonders is an Agrabah and Wonderland location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the tenth episode. History Becoming a powerful sorceress, Amara aspires to break the laws of magic and free her sons. Since another magic user is necessary for it, she grooms her protégé, Jafar, for this purpose. Their goal is to collect the three bottles, although she doesn't tell him that they contain her trapped sons. Before finding the last bottle housing Cyrus, a power-hungry Jafar turns Amara into a serpent staff so he can utilize her magic at his own whim. Shortly after, he fails to gain the third bottle once Cyrus is sent by his current master to a faraway land. Jafar tracks Cyrus to Wonderland, and with the Red Queen's help, as she also desires the laws of magic to be broken, they trick the genie's lover, Alice, into believing her beloved has been killed. }} Surprisingly, Cyrus fends off Jafar in a battle after the sorcerer's own serpent staff turns on him. Just as strange, the compass, which Cyrus is using to locate his mother, points at the staff. Realizing Amara is imprisoned within, they plan to somehow remove the water from her and return it to Nyx. Their mission is sidetracked by Knave's demand that they turn over the staff to him so Jafar can break the laws of magic and resurrect a deceased Anastasia. They refuse to give it willingly, so Knave steals the staff, although Alice convinces him that Jafar cannot be trusted. Jafar's ally, the Jabberwocky, temporarily sides with Alice and her group in a bid to secure her own interests. With the Jabberwocky's help, Amara is restored to human form. During a confrontation with her, Jafar fatally injures Cyrus as a means to force Amara into breaking the laws of magic with him. Fearing the loss of her son, she complies with his demand, to which the laws of magic is shattered. In the aftermath, Alice and Amara flee with a deceased Cyrus, who is later revived by his mother's now unrestricted magic. While Alice splits from them to raise an army for taking down Jafar, Cyrus goes with his mother to the Well of Wonders. As Nyx waits for them, Cyrus expresses an unwillingness to let Amara go, but she persuades him that he must. As she walks up to the well, Jafar murders her. At the stranger's presence, Nyx disappears below the well. Alice, arriving at the Well of Wonders through the White Rabbit's portal, is frozen by the sorcerer. During the distraction, Cyrus attempts to toss the water from his mother's body into the well, but Jafar entraps the liquid in a bubble and obliterates it. Smugly, Alice alludes to a punishment for his crime. Nyx, angered at his thievery, surges up from her watery hideout to enslave Jafar as a genie. With their nemesis gone, the laws of magic are reversed, and the genie curse on Rafi and Taj is lifted. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The Well of Wonders is featured in the title card of "Dirty Little Secrets".File:W110Title.png *According to the Red Queen, the Well's magical waters flow underneath all of the lands. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The Agrabah Well of WondersFile:W110AgrabahWellofWonders.png is a redressed version of the gazebo that Phillip and Aurora have a picnic under in the Once Upon a Time episode "New York City Serenade".File:312Gazebo.png File:312BestChance.png The gazebo also appears in the background when Alice is reading to her daughter in Victorian England in "And They Lived...". Large windows were added for this episode.File:W113WonderOnceAgain.png Appearances References Category:Agrabah Locations Category:Wonderland Locations Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations